console moi
by kianforever
Summary: helena a choisit stefan ,,,,desesperé damon se rend chez la sorciere pour lui dire ,,,,,,bonnie lui propose d'en discuté autour d'un verre mais la soirée tourne en une nuit de sexe ,,,,,,,,bonnie se demande se qui pourrait se passer quand ils se croiserai ,,,,,,,,petite fic sur le couple bamon esperant qu'elle vous plaira ,,,,biz a tous bonne journée ou soirée


bonnie se trouver dans sa voiture et conduisait jusqu'a chez elle ,son pere etait encore partit une semaine pour son travail et ce soir elle avait put sortir un peu plus longtemps ,elle avait bu quelques  
>verres avec caroline et matt au mystic grills ,ces derniers temps c'etait pas vraiment la joie ,sa separation avec jeremy etait encore recente et elle n'aimait pas ce retrouver seule ,elle gara sa voiture<br>dans l'allée et rejoignit sa maison ,,,,,,,elle entendit du bruit se retourna pour voir si il avait quelqu'un mais personne ,,,,,,elle rentra la clé dans la serrure et entendit a nouveau du bruit elle se  
>retourna et sursauta en voyant la personne devant elle<br>_damon tu ma fait peur lui dit bonnie  
>elle le regarda ,et aperçut dans son regard un peu de tristesse il semblait avoir vecu un moment difficile<br>_qu'esce que tu fait ici lui demanda bonnie  
>damon la fixait mais ne dit rien<br>_il es arriver quelque chose a helena lui demanda bonnie  
>_non elle va tres bien lui reponda damon<br>_alors qu'esce qu'il se passe lui demanda bonnie  
>damon la regarda et bonnie compris<br>_oh ,,,,,,,,elle as choisit ,,,,stefan lui demanda bonnie  
>damon s'assia par terre ,dos contre le mur ,bonnie le regarda et se demanda pourquoi il etait venu ici ,,,,,,,,pourquoi il etait venu la voir<br>_et pourquoi tu es venu ici lui demanda bonnie  
>_je n'avait personne a qui me plaindre lui reponda damon<br>puis il ajouta  
>_et puis tu as vecu la meme chose avec jeremy ,,,,,il a preféré le fantome d'ana a toi<br>_tres gentil de me le rappeler lui dit bonnie  
>_desolé lui reponda damon<br>_et tu t'es dit allons voir bonnie elle as surement le remede pour les coeurs brisée lui dit bonnie  
>elle s'assia a coté de damon<br>_et tu la lui demanda damon  
>_j'aimerais l'avoir crois moi lui reponda bonnie<br>damon tourna la tete et la regarda ,,,,elle avait la tete baisser et regardait ses mains  
>_tu n'arrive pas a tourner la page jeremy lui demanda damon<br>_tourner la page c'est plus dur qu'ont le crois lui reponda bonnie  
>elle le regarda et quand elle croisa le regard bleu ocean damon ,elle aperçut toute la tristesse dans son regard et compris qu'il etait vraiment sincere concernant l'amour qu'il porte a helena<br>_ça va finir par passé lui dit bonnie  
>_je ne crois pas lui reponda damon<br>elle se tourna et leur regard se croiserent a nouveau et ne se quitta pas du regard pendant quelques seconde bonnie se leva et damon aussi  
>_je vais te laisser ,desolé de t'avoir derangeait lui dit damon<br>il s'enalla  
>_damon cria bonnie<br>il se tourna vers la sorciere et croisa a nouveau son regard  
>_ça te dit un petit remontant lui demanda bonnie<br>il eu un petit sourire  
>_ouais j'en n'ai bien besoin lui reponda damon<br>il la rejoignit jusqu'a la porte et bonnie entra ,damon se trouver sur le seuil  
>_je peux pas entrer si tu m'invite pas lui dit damon<br>elle le regarda quelques secondes se demandant si c'etait une bonne idée finalement de laisser entrer damon chez elle  
>_entre lui dit bonnie<br>damon entra chez elle et ferma la porte derriere lui et la rejoignit dans le salon  
>bonnie se dirigea vers l'armoir prit deux verres et chercha dans le bar de son pere une bouteille de whisky elle savait que damon adorait cette alcool ,elle vena s'asseoir dans le canapé et serva les<br>deux verres  
>_tient je crois que tu en as vraiment besoin lui dit bonnie<br>damon s'installa dans le canapé pres de bonnie et prit le verre que celle ci lui tendait et en buva une gorgée  
>_excellent ce wisky lui dit damon<br>_une cuvée special de mon pere il vient d'espagne je crois lui reponda bonnie en buvant aussi une gorgée de son verre puis elle eu un petit rire et damon la regarda  
>_pourquoi tu rit lui demanda damon<br>_ont es la tout les deux assis a picoler et a se zapper le moral pour deux personne qui nous aime pas ,c'est pathetique lui reponda bonnie  
>_ouais pathetique lui dit damon<br>elle finissa son verre et sens serva un autre et rempli celui de bonnie  
>ils passerent le reste de la soirée a boire et as dire du mal des personnes qu'ils aimaient et bonnie fut vite saoul mais damon etant un vampire etait un peu moins saoul que bonnie ,il etait plus de trois<br>heures du matin et les deux ames a consoler etait en train de dansait sur une musique tres bruyante ,bonnie riait pendant que damon la fesait tourner si vite qu'elle eu le tournit et trebucha entraina  
>damon dans sa chute et tout les deux tomber dans le canapé et bonnie continua a rire<br>_excuse moi je suis maladroite lui dit bonnie en riant  
>mais quand elle croisa le regard de damon son sourire disparut puis la seconde suivante leur levres se toucherent et leur langues s'entremelerent dans un baiser fougueux qui dura quelques secondes<br>,puis bonnie le repoussa  
>_qu'esce qu'on es en train de faire lui dit bonnie<br>elle se leva et damon fit pareil  
>_je crois qu'il faut mieux que je mens aille lui dit damon<br>_ouais c'est une excellente idée lui reponda bonnie  
>damon la regarda puis s'enalla ,bonnie souffla se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit ,elle eteigna la musique et se dirigea vers les escaliers ,mais elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et avant meme qu'elle se<br>tourne pour voir qui c'etait elle fut plaquer contre le mur et la bouche de damon se colla a la sienne bonnie se laissa envahit et entrainait par les levres de damon ,celui ci etait vraiment tres  
>enflammé ,et ses mains commençait a se balader sur le corps de bonnie tout comme ses levres qu'il laissa glisser dans son cou<br>_damon ,,,,,,,,dit bonnie  
>celui ci la fixa ,la regardant quelques secondes ,,,,,,bonnie n'aperçut plus de la tristesse mais du desir pour elle dans son regard ,elle posa ses levres a nouveau sur celle de damon ,l'entrainant cette<br>fois ci elle meme dans un baiser fougueux ,damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et il se retrouverent tout les deux contre le mur dans le couloir qui les conduisaits dans les chambres ,damon lui retira  
>la veste qu'elle portait et la balança par terre ,et bonnie lui arracha les boutons de sa chemise puis elle le repoussa et se dirigea vers sa chambre ouvra la porte ,et se tourna vers damon le sourire aux<br>levres ,celui ci utilisa a nouveau sa vitesse de vampire il l'attrappa par la taille la plaqua contre le mur et se colla a elle ,il effleura ses levres a plusieurs reprises et damon sentit le coeur de bonnie qui  
>battait a vive allure et battait au rystme du siens ,il avait l'impression etre entrainer dans une chose qui ne controler pas ,,il l'embrassa puis ensuite bonnie lui enleva sa chemise qu'elle jeta sur le sol<br>,et damon la porta et bonnie passa ses jambes autour 125de la taille de damon et celui ci posa ses mains sur ses cuisses les glissa entraina la remonter de la jupe courte de bonnie et elle gemissa sous  
>ses levres<br>_damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,,gemissa bonnie  
>celui ci utilisa a nouveau sa vitesse de vampire la plaqua a nouveau contre le mur lui arracha sa jupe qui se retrouver en lambeau par terre ,il l'entraina vers le lit elle lui deboutonna sa ceinture et celui<br>ci enleva le maillot de bonnie decouvrant sa poitrine et le reste des vetements sous oublier sur le sol et tres vite les choses devint plus serieuse entre le vampire et la sorciere ,bonnie n'arrivait plus a  
>reflechir ,elle se laissait caresser par les mains experte du vampire ,quand il entra en elle ,il lui fit pousser son premier crie de plaisir ,chaque parcelle de son corps fut combler par les levres de damon<br>,il la combler parfaitement ,jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça ,cette foli dura quelques heures ils se delecterent de la peau l'un de l'autre sans vraiment avoir le temps de recuperé ,apres  
>quelques heures ,bonnie s'ecroula epuisée par le vampire et il faut dire meme si il ne voulait pas l'admettre damon etait autant k.o que la petite sorciere et bonnie s'endormit quelque secondes apres<br>leur ebats ,damon la contempla endormit  
>LE LENDEMAIN<br>quand bonnie se reveilla ,elle se trouver seule dans le lit completement nue ,elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut les degats ,il n'y avait pas etait de main morte hier soir ,des images de cette nuit  
>defilé dans sa tete ,elle avait fait l'amour avec damon salvatore ,et en plus elle avait la gueule de bois ,c'est 150dernier temps elle accumulait vraiment les conneries<br>la journée passa a une vitesse extraordinaire ,helena l'avait appeler pour lui dire qu'elle etait a nouveau avec stefan et bonnie n'avait fait que pensait a damon et se souvena de ce pourquoi il etait la  
>hier soir ,,,,,,,,pour ce consoler de la perte d'helena elle c'etait fait avoir par le vampire ,franchement qu'esce qu'il lui avait prit de le laisser entrer chez elle et de l'ecouter elle aurais tu lui dire d'aller<br>se faire voir ailleurs et de le laisser sur le peron  
>les heures defiler et elle devait retrouver ses amis au manoir des salvatores ,elle aurais bien voulut annuler mais ces deux meilleures amies la tuerai si elle venait pas ,elle respira a fond quand elle<br>arriva devant le manoir ,quand elle franchit le seuil de la maison et quelle entra dans le salon elle y trouva stedan et helena ainsi que caroline et tyler qui poserent les yeux sur elle ,la façon dont il la  
>regardait lui fit bousculer des centaines de question dans sa tete ,esce que damon leur avait parler de cette nuit<br>_contente de te voir bonnie lui dit stefan  
>elle etait pas revenu depuis un moment deja justement a cause des tensions entre damon et son frere elle detestait les conflits et voir helena dechirait entres les freres salvatores et voir que stefan<br>avait le coeur briser de savoir qu'helena etait aussi amoureuse de son frere ,elle aurais voulut revenir ici avec le coeur detendue mais ça devait etre un calvaire pour damon de voir helena avec stefan  
>,,,,,,pourquoi en cette instant elle pensait a damon ,elle se maudissa interieurement de pensait 175a lui ,<br>_alors comment va les amoureux leur dit bonnie en souriant  
>_tres bien lui reponda helena<br>elle s'aprocha d'eux et regarda stefan et s'installa debout pres de lui  
>_ça te derange si j'utilise tes toilettes lui demanda bonnie<br>_non vas -y lui reponda stefan  
>elle sorta du salon et se dirigea aux toilettes ,damon entra a se moment la dans la maison ,il rejoignit les autres<br>_salut ,,,,,,,,tient vous avez prevenue un diner vous fetez quoi leur dit damon  
>helena et stefan le regarderent et damon compris<br>_oh le faite que vous vous etes retrouvez leur dit damon  
>il se dirigea vers le bar et se serva un verre de shotch<br>_damon dit stefan  
>_te fatigue pas je vais vous laissez tranquille lui reponda damon<br>helena s'aprocha de lui mais garda quand meme ses distances avec lui  
>_j'aimerai que tu reste avec nous lui dit helena<br>_t'aimerai que je reste dit damon  
>il ne finissa pas sa phrase en sentant l'odeur de cette sorciere monter a ses narines ,elle etait devant le seuil du salon et damon tourna la tete vers elle et quand leurs regards se croiserent ,il sentit<br>que bonnie se sentait mal a l'aise quand elle baissa la tete ,damon tourna la tete vers helena  
>_je vais rester lui dit damon<br>puis il finissa son verre ,,,,il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça ,,,il n'avait pas envie de voir son frere etre heureux avec helena ,il aller dire non quand helena lui avait demandait de rester mais  
>quand il avait aperçut bonnie il avait accepter cette phrase etait sortit de sa bouche comme ça ,il se souvena de la nuit qu'il avait passer avec la sorciere<br>pendant tout le diner damon n'arreter pas de regardait bonnie et stefan le remarqua et ça l'etonna que damon ne face pas de remarque concernant helena et lui ,,,,,,,,  
>_il es tard je vais rentrer lui dit bonnie<br>caroline et tyler etait deja partit depuis environ une dizaine de minutes  
>_passe une bonne nuit bonnie lui dit helena elle la serra dans ses bras et bonnie croisa a nouveau le regard de damon et stefan l'aperçut<br>stefan l'embrassa sur la joue  
>_a demain bonnie lui dit stefan<br>elle lui souria  
>_salut damon dit bonnie<br>_salut petite sorciere lui reponda damon  
>puis bonnie s'enalla quand elle se rendit a sa voiture elle qu'elle entra a l'interieur sa voiture refusait de demarrait<br>_saleté de voiture cria bonnie en frappant dans le pneu  
>stefan avait sa super ouie et damon entendit bonnie et tout les deux se precipiterent<br>_un probleme lui demanda stefan  
>_ma voiture refuse de demarré lui reponda bonnie<br>_je pourrait te raccompagniez lui dit damon  
>_non lui reponda bonnie un peu trop bruyamment<br>stefan et damon la regarderent  
>_je vais rentrer as pieds sa me fera du bien un peu d'air frais lui dit bonnie<br>_et si tu rester au manoir cette nuit lui proposa stefan  
>_c'est pas une bonne idée lui dit bonnie<br>_et pourquoi lui demanda stefan  
>_oui pourquoi repeta damon<br>bonnie le regarda il avait un sourire narquois sur le visage  
>_d'accord je reste leur dit bonnie<br>stefan souria et passa l'un de ses bras autour des epaules de bonnie et l'entraina vers le manoir ,  
>_bonnie va rester cette nuit ça voiture a rendu l'ame lui dit stefan<br>_c'est genial ont pourras se voir des le reveil lui dit helena  
>elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras<br>_je te montre ta chambre lui dit damon  
>stefan regarda son frere il semblait bizarre et depuis quand il se preoccuper de bonnie<br>_non je mens occupe lui dit stefan  
>damon le regarda puis stefan monta a l'etage avec bonnie ,helena lui avait preter un mini short et un debardeur pour qu'elle puisse dormir ,puis elle se precipita dans la douche ,stefan et helena<br>c'etait endormit tout de suite epuisé tout les deux la nuit derniere il l'avait passer a ce retrouver normal que ce soir il soit epuisé ,elle sorta de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre enfila le  
>debardeur et le short que lui avait pretait helena et elle se descendit dans la cuisine elle avait l'habitude de boire un verre de lait chaud avant de dormir ,elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne<br>pas reveiller personne vu que deux vampires habité ici et qu'il avait l'ouie tres fine et prepara un bol elle se dirigea vers le frigo et se baissa pour recuperé la bouteille de lait ,damon qui venait de  
>rentrer dans la cuisine aperçut bonnie ,la tete dans le frigo ,il regardait ses fesses ,ont se mordillant les levres bonnie se retourna sursauta en voyant damon et lacha le litre de lait ,et damon utilisa<br>sa vitesse de vampire pour rattraper le litre de lait  
>_ma petite sorciere serais aussi maladroite lui dit damon en souriant<br>bonnie le regarda  
>elle prit la bouteille de lait dans les mains de damon et se dirigea vers la table et au moment ou elle voulut versé le lait dans le bol ,damon se retrouva derriere elle et reprise la bouteille des mains de<br>bonnie qui le laissa faire ,il la posa sur la table et ensuite il posa ses mains sur les hanches de bonnie puis les glissa sur son ventre et posa ses levres sur son epaule et les glissa delicatement dans son  
>cou et bonnie baissa la tete pour lui donner plus d'accés<br>il la retourna vers lui et posa ses levres contre les siennes l'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux ,elle se laissa faire et tres vite les choses devint plus serieux ,,,,damon posa bonnie sur la table et se  
>plaçea entre ses jambes sans lachait sa bouche ,il descendit ses levres contre le cou de la petite sorciere gouta a sa peau caramel ,elle avait poser ses mains sur la nuque de damon pour approfondir<br>le baiser  
>_umh umh ,,,,,,murmura bonnie<br>il lui mordilla l'epaule legerement mais damon perdit le controle et il planta ses crocs dans l'epaule de bonnie  
>_aie ,cria bonnie en le repoussant<br>_desolé ,excuse moi ,je suis desolé bonnie lui dit damon  
>elle regarda la morsure et puis regarda damon ,celui ci avait changer son visage des veines c'etait dessinait autour de ses yeux et il se recula ,,,,,le sang de bonnie qu'il venait de gouter etait vraiment<br>incroyable ,il n'avait que gouter que quelques gouttes mais son sang lui avait passer dans tout les veines de son corps ,  
>_damon dit bonnie<br>_ton sang ,,,,,dit damon  
>_je sais il es different lui reponda bonnie<br>elle le regarda  
>_je pari que tu en veux encore lui dit bonnie<br>damon la regarda etait-elle serieuse  
>il se precipita vers elle et l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement et avec sa vitesse de vampire ,il l'entraina a l'etage dans sa chambre ,il la plaqua contre la porte l'embrassant a en perdre la<br>tete ,damon la regarda ,bonnie avait le souffle court  
>_c'est pas ton sang ,,,,,,,c'est toi que je veux murmura damon<br>puis il ajouta  
>_et toi<br>bonnie le regarda et l'embrassa ,elle avait envie de damon ,et se dit que c'etait pas seulement a cause de l'alcool hier soir ,il la porta et bonnie passa ses jambes autour de la taille de damon ,celui ci  
>caressa doucement les cuisses de bonnie<br>_damon murmura bonnie  
>elle se laissa entrainer dans l'envie de damon ,il l'entraina vers le lit et leur s'affaire se perdit pendant le chemin qui les menait vers le lit et ces tout les deu avait passion et desir qu'il foisser les draps<br>de soie blanc ,que leur corps ne fit qu'un que leur plaisir les avait envahit et que leur peau avait reclamer l'autre pendant toute la nuit et c'etait quand le soleil c'etait lever que le vampire avait laisser  
>la sorciere s'endormir contre lui et qu'il avait fermer les yeux le sourire aux levres<br>helena se trouver en train de prendre le petit dejeuner dans la cuisine avec stefan  
>_qu'esce qu'il y a lui demanda helena<br>_rien tout va bien lui reponda stefan  
>_non je vois bien qu'il y a quelques chose qui va pas c'est a cause de damon lui demanda helena<br>_je crois qu'il es bizarre depuis hier matin depuis qu'il es rentrer de sa nuit de deboche comme il les appels lui reponda stefan  
>_je suis pas bizarre et je vais bien et c'etait pas une nuit de deboche c'est un nuit de reve lui dit damon<br>helena et stefan le regarda ,damon s'aprocha de et se serva une tasse de café  
>_et qui es cette femme lui demanda helena<br>_pourquoi tu veux savoir serais tu jalouse lui dit damon  
>bonnie qui descendait les ecaliers entendit helena<br>_je ne suis pas jalouse tu couche avec toutes les femmes que tu veux ,mais elle c'est au moins que v'etait juste pour le sexe lui dit helena  
>bonnie ecouter encore<br>_es qui te dit que ce n'es que ça lui reponda damon  
>_arrete ne me fait pas croire que tu veux autre chose que du sexe avec cette femme damon ,avec une femme avait qui t'as passé une nuit lui dit helena<br>stefan tendit l'oreille ,,,,,il avait entendu les pas de bonnie et se demandait pourquoi elle venait pas dans la cuisine  
>_j'ai passé deux nuit avec elle et je peux dire que c'etait explosif ,tu veux savoir quoi d'autre helena lui demanda damon<br>_tu crois quoi que je vais croire que t'es amoureux d'elle lui reponda helena  
>puis elle ajouta<br>_arrete de vouloir essayer de me rendre jalouse tu couche avec qui tu veux ça n'etégale damon ,tant que c'est pas ma meilleure amie tu fait ce que tu veux  
>damon la fixa<br>_et qu'esce que tu dirait si je te disait que c'etait le cas lui dit damon  
>helena se mit a rire<br>_comme si bonnie ,va s'abaisser a un tel niveau ,t'es rien pour elle damon qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang qu'elle reverait de bruler vif lui reponda helena  
>damon la regarda et bonnie fit son entrer dans la cuisine ,elle aurais voulut dire quelques chose a helena mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche ,damon la regarda quelques seconde puis quitta la cuisine<br>_t'as etait dur avec lui helena lui dit stefan  
>helena regarda bonnie<br>_pourquoi tu lui as parler de cette façon lui dit bonnie  
>_tu va pas te mettre as le defendre lui reponda helena<br>_tu peux comprendre ce qu'il es train de vivre ,il es dingue de toi et tu la fait esperer helena et tu as finalement choisit stefan ,tu peu comprendre qu'il as envie de prendre du bon temps et tu as l'air de  
>lui reprochait et puis t'avait pas a me meler a votre dispute lui dit bonnie<br>_je devais faire quoi le laisser raconter qu'il coucher avec toi alors que ces faux lui reponda helena  
>_tu reproche a damon de t'en vouloir et de faire ce qu'il veux de ces nuits mais quand esce que tu va comprendre que des que tu as choisit stefan tu as perdu tes droits sur damon lui dit bonnie<br>_j'ai jamais voulut tout ça lui reponda helena  
>_si tu la voulut t'as preferé laisser damon croire qu'il avait une chance avec toi et quand il es tomber amoureux de toi ,tu la lacher ,tu voulait juste garder le controle sur les deux frere salvatores pour<br>ne pas que damon t'echappe dit bonnie  
>_bonnie du calme lui dit stefan<br>_te mele pas de ça stefan cria bonnie et helena en meme temps  
>_d'accord je vous laisse leur dit stefan<br>stefan monta a l"etage et entra dans la chambre de son frere  
>_qu'esce que tu vient faire lui demanda damon<br>_helena et bonnie sont entrain de ce disputer et elle mon dit de pas mens meler et devine quoi bonnie es en train de te defendre lui reponda stefan  
>damon eu un petit sourire<br>_elle es incroyable cette sorciere lui dit damon  
>stefan regarda son frere<br>_ce quoi se sourire lui demanda stefan  
>u_quel sourire lui reponda damon en le retirant de ses levres et en s'habillant<br>_qu'esce que tu as fait lui demanda stefan  
>damon le regarda<br>_non damon ,tu me dit pas que tu t'es servit de bonnie pour essayer de rendre jalouse helena lui dit stefan  
>_pourquoi tu pense tout de suite ça lui reponda damon<br>_arrete tu va pas me faire croire que tu jour au lendemain tu t'es decouvert une folle passion pour bonnie lui dit stefan  
>puis il ajouta<br>_je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal a bonnie ,je te laisserai pas te servir d'elle pour atteindre helena  
>_c'est pas ce que je fait ,stefanlui dit damon<br>_tu va pas le faire croire que t'es amoureux d'elle lui dit stefan  
>damon le regarda et stefan compris qu'il etait serieux<br>_t'es serieux repond moi lui dit stefan  
>_ont dirais que la vie s'amuse a me faire aimer des femmes qui me sont inaccesible lui reponda damon<br>_ouah dit stefan ,il etait etonné de cette revelation  
>_et depuis quand ajouta t'il<br>un petit sourire se dessina sur ses levres  
>_depuis le jour ou j'ai tenu son corps inerte quand elle as affronter klaus a la fete de fin d'année lui dit damon<br>_et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant lui demanda stefan  
>_passe que tu es partit avec klaus et qu'helena avait besoin de moi et que tout a etait 450compliqué apres ça et que c'etait mieux de continuer a aimer helena ,que de croire que j'aurais peut etre droit<br>a une chance avec bonnie ,cette petite sorciere qui a voulut me tuer autant de fois que j'ai voulut cacher que c'etait elle reponda damon  
>_comment ça elle lui demanda stefan<br>_celle qui ma fait oublier katherine ,c'est une femme comme bonnie qu'il me faut ,une femme de caractere qui c'est comment m'arreter quand je debloque ,,,qui c'est comment faire disparaitre mon  
>coté vampire et etre simplement damon lui reponda damon<br>stefan n'en croyait pas ces oreilles  
>_je devrait peut etre aller calmer la tigresse lui dit damon<br>stefan s'avait qu'il parler de bonnie parce qu'helena n'avait rien d'une tigresse  
>_tu defend damon alors que tu prefererai le voir mort dit helena<br>_c'etait avant lui reponda bonnie  
>_avant quoi lui demanda helena<br>bonnie la regarda  
>_avant que je le ramasse a la petite cuilliere devant ma porte parce que la femme qu'il aime lui as briser le coeur parce qu'elle la menait en bateau et qu'elle es choisit de vivre avec son frere dit bonnie<br>_il es venu te voir lui demanda helena  
>elle c'etait un peu calmer et fixait son ami avec tristesse une larme coula sur la joue d'helena<br>_je ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette etat il etait devasté helena ,je suis desolée de t'avoir hurler dessus mais je defend damon parce que je l'ai vu as quel point il es amoureux de toi et a quel point il  
>t'aimer et aimerai etre avec toi dit bonnie et elle aussi laissa echappé quelques larmes ,elle venait de comprendre que damon c'etait raprocher d'elle pour essayer de passer a autre chose et qu'elle<br>n'avait servit que de lot de consolation  
>damon venait de rentrer dans la piece suivit de stefan<br>_damon dit helena  
>bonnie se figea et essuya ses larmes discretement<br>_je crois que toi et damon vous avait quelques petites choses a vous dire leur dit bonnie  
>_je crois aussi dit helena<br>elle passa devant damon mais celui ci lui attrappa le bras la fit pivoter vers lui  
>_c'est a toi que je doit parler lui dit damon<br>_ouais ,mais tu le feras plus tard lui reponda bonnie  
>_non ,maintenant lui dit damon<br>_je sais deja se que tu va dire damon parle a helena vous en avez besoin lui reponda bonnie  
>_non tu sais pas lui dit damon<br>_de toute façon je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'entendre ce que tu as dire damon lui reponda bonnie  
>elle s'enalla<br>_t'es vraiment une sale petite sorciere tu sais ça et une tete de mule en prime cria damon  
>bonnie se tourna vers lui<br>_d'accord tu veux pas parler c'est ton droit ,mais au faite il n'y as pas vraiment besoin de mots pour ça lui dit damon  
>il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire se planta devant bonnie l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa ,celle ci fut surprise tout comme helena ,qui ne savait pas se qu'il etait en train de se passé ,stefan avait un<br>petit sourire sur les levres  
>quand damon se separa des levres de bonnie celle ci le fixait avec incomprehension pourquoi il venait de l'embrasser<br>_ça te va ou je develloppe lui dit damon  
>_je suis pas un lot de consolation damon lui reponda bonnie elle s'eloigna de lui<br>_je croyais qu'hier soir tu avait compris que c'etait toi que je voulait lui dit damon  
>bonnie le fixait et helena aussi venait t'elle t'entendre que damon et bonnie etait plus que des amis<br>_eh ouais le grand damon salvatore et amoureux depuis des mois d'une petite sorciere a la peau caramel qui aime le torturer et qu'il as preferé choisir la facilité en se persuadant qu'il etait amoureux  
>de la femme de son frere alors que depuis le jour ou la petite sorciere es morte et qu'il la tenait contre lui alors qu'il savait que ce n'etait pas vraiment le cas parce qu'elle aller revivre dans quelques<br>heures qu'il 525tenait a elle plus qu'il ne penser ,_je crois que ,non je sais que ce que j'ai ressentit quand nos levres se sont toucher etait reel dit damon  
>bonnie continuer a le regardait<br>_tu n'es pas un lot de consolation et tu ne la jamais etait bonnie ,t'es ma petite sorciere ,la petite sorciere dont je suis amoureux ajouta damon  
>_tu me dit etre amoureux de moi ,mais moi esce que tu crois que c'est le cas pour moi lui demanda bonnie<br>_j'en sais rien toi seule le sais mais ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit ,ton petit coeur qui battait ,j'ai ressentit ton corps vibrer au contact du mien et je sais que si tu ne ressentirait rien pour toi ,tu ne serais  
>deja plus la et que tu n'ecouterai pas et tu ne me regarderais pas de cette façon en ce moment precis lui dit damon<br>_ damon salvatore tu es le vampire de mystic falls le plus arrogant ,pretentieux violent ,enervant, et dont j'ai envie de tuer une fois par jour au moins ,,,,,,,,,mais c'est aussi le damon dont je suis  
>tomber amoureuse lui reponda bonnie<br>un sourire se dessina sur ces levres  
>damon l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa<br>_dit moi que je tu ne vois pas damon et bonnie entrain de s'embrasser et que je suis folle lui dit helena  
>_tu n'est pas folle cherie et moi aussi je vois bien damon et bonnie en train de s'embrasser dit stefan<br>il regarda a nouveau bonnie et damon puis il ajouta  
>_et je crois qu'il vienne de franchir le stade du baiser<br>damon utilisa sa super vitesse de vampire pour le ramenait dans sa chambre avec bonnie et faire l'amour a la femme dont il etait amoureux  
>_c'est ce qu'ont appel un petit dejeuner mouvementé lui dit stefan<br>helena le regarda  
>caroline entra dans le manoir<br>_salut les amoureux dites je vient de voir la voiture de bonnie dans l'allée ont etait sensait venir te chercher toute les deux lui dit caroline  
>_elle as passer la nuit ici probleme de voiture lui reponda stefan<br>_elle es ou il faut que je lui parle lui demanda caroline  
>_tu la trouvera a l'etage couloir de droite troisieme porte a gauche dans le lit de damon lui reponda helena<br>caroline regarda helena  
>_dans lit de damon tu plaisante lui demanda caroline a moitié amuser<br>_non pas du tout ,ils sont amoureux lui reponda helena  
>_non impossible ,bonnie as du tomber sur la tete ,elle ne peux pas etre amoureuse de damon et puis lui c'etait pas de toi qu'il etait amoureux lui di caroline<br>_je crois qu'il etait pas pret a admettre que bonnie es la femme qu'il aime mais aujourh'ui c'est fait lui reponda stefan  
>_c'est une blague elle es ou la camera lui demanda caroline<br>_pas du tout ,cart lui reponda helena  
>_damon le vampire et bonnie la sorciere je n'aurais jamais cru ça lui dit caroline<br>puis elle ajouta  
>_une sorciere et un vampire vous croyait que ça va fait bon menage<br>_ont le sera bien assez tot lui reponda stefan  
>_l'avenir avec ses deux ça promets ajouta caroline<br>damon es bonnie etait en train de se montrer a quel point il etait amoureux l'un de l'autre ,damon ne comptait pas faire les memes erreurs que dans le passé ,,,,bonnie etait desormais la seul chose  
>importante a ses yeux et dans sa tete elle occuper desormais toute la place plus de katherine ,plus d'helena et plus jamais d'autre femme elle resterai la seule dans son lit dans sa tete et dans son<br>coeur  
>_je t'aime lui murmura damon pendant qu'il lui fesait l'amour<br>_je t'aime lui murmura bonnie a son tour  
>en le repoussant helena sens le savoir avec fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ,il etait desormais libre d'aimer la sorciere qui apres de l'avoir ensorcelé avait fait de lui le vampire le plus<br>humain de cette planete en l'aimant a son tour

FIN


End file.
